Vivos para siempre
by Thaly Black
Summary: Antes del niño que sobrevivió, hubo otra historia. Un monstruo dentro de un hombre. Un héroe dentro de un niño. Un traidor dentro de un amigo. Un ángel dentro de un demonio. [Traducción de Forever Alive, de Mordred]
1. Introducción del autor y Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Este fic no me pertenece, si no que es propiedad exclusiva de la maravillosa __**Morded**__, quien, tras mi petición, accedió a dejarme traducir __Forever Alive_

_Me siento orgullosa y honrada de que me lo haya permitido, porque este fic es demasiado especial, es lo que siempre he querido leer, y ahora, puedo compartirlo con vosotros._

_La autora me ha pedido que se le de el completo reconocimiento de su obra, y eso es lo que haré. __Desde aquí, Morded, thanks a lot for letting me translate this fanfic. __It's so important to me. (Un millón de gracias por dejarme traducir este fic. Es muy importante para mí)_

_Ahora os hablaré un poquito del fic, para que os hagáis una idea de la envergadura del trabajo que voy a realizar… Tiene un total de __118 capítulos__, y en su versión original ha recibido casi 2000 reviews, así que, no es por presionar, pero… me gustaría que se le diese una buena acogida._

_Ahora si, lo de siempre. No soy profesional, y como el fic está acabado, lo iré traduciendo poco a poco, pero tenemos un pequeño problemita. Estoy con el último año antes de la Uni (el año de la palabra S) así que iré al ritmo de traducción que me permitan los exámenes y mis otros fics, porque no, no desatenderé nada._

_APB Producions tiene el orgullo, el honor y el placer de presentaros…_

_-----------------------------------------_

**Vivos Para Siempre**

**El Relato Completo de las Vidas y Muertes de los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.**

Por Morded

Editado por Miranda Collier

Traducido por Thaly Potter Black

"_**Je Ne Mourrai Pas"**_

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia completa está comprendida en un mundo que no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcáis, desde los personajes hasta las situaciones o diálogos, está bajo el copyright de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. No se hará ningún beneficio a partir de esta historia.

**Summary: **Antes del niño que sobrevivió, hubo otra historia. Un monstruo dentro de un hombre. Un traidor dentro de un amigo. Un héroe dentro de un chico. Y un ángel dentro de un demonio.

**INTRODUCCTIÓN DEL AUTOR**

**El comienzo de una historia**

Durante años he estado fascinada, no con la historia de Harry Potter, si no con la historia de antes de él. Unos diez maravillosos años antes de que el pequeño Harry naciese, su padre fue a Hogwarts, hizo amigos más cercanos que Ron o Hermione, e hicieron travesuras dignas de verse, pese a las de Fred y George. Sirius Black y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin se le unieron en una aventura de siete años de travesuras, exploraciones, y todo lo que a merodear se refiere. Y completando la retaguardia estaba Peter Pettigrew, ahora conocido como Colagusano. Incluso después de Hogwarts, ellos permanecieron juntos. Esa es una historia de amistad, valor y risas ocasionales que siempre me intrigó más que la trama del canon.

Eso también intrigaba a mis hermanos más pequeños, a quienes les estaba leyendo los cinco libros por las noches. Cuando el quinto libro, _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_, rompió los records de ventas, los llevé a su cuarto por la noche, me senté en la litera de arriba con un vaso de agua helada y un abanico y empecé a leer con voces dramáticas. Nos llevó como una semana acabar las 800 páginas del libro, y eso nos dejó sin material de lectura. Así que fui buscando en la red algún fanfiction que fuese medio decente para que escuchasen niños pequeños. Encontré unos cuantos, pero mi hermano mayor sugirió aquella noche que debería escribir mi propio fanfic que pudiésemos leer por las noches hasta que empezase de nuevo el colegio. Accedí, y me senté a escribir una parte fuera de la saga que jamás sería escrita por J. K. Rowling, pero que había sido escrita una y otra vez por nosotros los fans. Pero era mi turno para intentar hacer mi propia versión de los años de los Merodeadores.

Haciendo esto, yo (al igual que mis hermanos) pude contemplar las transformaciones de Remus, la aversión que Snape sentía hacia James, como Sirius y James se conocieron, como se convirtieron en animagos, como escribieron el Mapa del Merodeador, etc. Se convirtió en un reto. No quería que estuviese fuera del canon, así que fui buscando pistas por todos los libros. No quería que mi historia se convirtiese en una de esas historias que retorcían lo que pasaba. No quería ninguna aventura que no estuviese escrita o mencionada en la serie, y no quería retorcer a los personajes por mi misma.

_Vivos para Siempre _está en su cuarto año de existencia. Que maravillosa e impresionante idea la de que este fanficton haya crecido hasta ser lo que hoy es. De coña, mis amigos de la universidad y yo googleamos "_Forever Alive by Mordred_" en el servidor y me encaré con la realidad de que esta historia no había solo llegado a las mentes y corazones de aquellos que estaban cerca de ella, si no a miles de extranjeros de diferentes continentes excluyendo la Antártica. Ha sido traducido a tres idiomas (Español, Francés y Alemán), y tiene muchos fans volcándose en las tablas de mensajes de una de las mejores páginas de fics hasta la fecha. En una entrevista para mi universidad, mi tutor me preguntó por algo divertido sobre mí, y le dije con una cara completamente erguida: _He escrito un fic de Harry Potter de 1400 páginas que tiene un asombroso seguimiento_. Ambos nos reímos un rato, y luego dije: _No, en serio._

Me llevó un año acabar esta historia. El tiempo libre al completo del año escolar fue repartido entre mis deberes, mis trabajos originales y _Vivos Para Siempre. _Lo terminé en Julio de 2004, y ese fue el final de todo.

Afortunadamente, no se acabó todo. Hasta el día de hoy, todavía recibo tres reviews al día e incluso más en la traducción al francés. No obstante, muchísimos de esos reviews eran siempre quejándose sobre las mismas cosas. Mi francés era horrible, mi gramática era horrenda y contradecía al _Príncipe Mestizo _y a _Deathly Hallows, _ya que ambos, obviamente, fueron publicados después de que yo concluyese mi historia. Con esos requisitos para cubrir, decidí hacer una edición.

Lo que estás viendo ante ti ahora es una versión reeditada de _Vivos Para Siempre_. Mi BETA reader, Miranda C, se acercó a mí y me ofreció ayuda en este proceso. Sin ella, nada de esto habría sido hecho y yo todavía sería criticada por mi francés de quinceañera, en cuanto al vocabulario y a las estructuras oracionales. Esta versión incluye alguna información que conocemos de los dos últimos libros, manteniéndose, sin embargo, en las líneas de la trama original, algunas diferencias creativas tuvieron lugar. Mientras quisiese estar tan cerca del canon como fuese posible, tenía que desilusionaros diciendo que había dos enormes problemas para hacerlo. Uno: este libro y sus personajes fueron escritos antes de que Rowling anunciase como los padres de Lily y James habían muerto. Por consideración al libro, no puedo decir como mueren en esta historia, pero lo que yo os contaré es muy diferente a lo que Rowling imaginó. También Bellatrix Lestrange y sus hermanas están en diferente orden de nacimiento, como Lucius Malfoy. Lucius aparece tres años más joven de lo que realmente es, quedando en el mismo año que Sirius y James. Por favor, tomaos estas cosas con un poco de sal, porque el resto del libro coincide perfectamente con el canon.

Así que, os doy la bienvenida, nuevamente, al mundo de Harry Potter, a través de una nueva perspectiva, y a través de una nueva historia. Estos personajes no mueren en el último libro, ni nunca. Ellos están Vivos Para Siempre en vuestros corazones.

Bienvenidos a los años de los Merodeadores.

**PRÓLOGO**

**El Último Merodeador**

Se había acabado. La batalla se había acabado. Los héroes de la noche fueron olvidados y el mundo se había vuelto pacífico de nuevo. Los firmes aurores de la Orden habían desaparecido en las sombras del pasado, sin una palabra de agradecimiento de nadie. Habían ido solo para salvar otro montón de vidas y habían vuelto con un hombre menos. Este hombre nunca sería reconocido, ni recordado.

Molly, Arthur y Remus se encontraron en el vestíbulo de la, ahora deshabitada casa de Gimmauld Place. La única voz que se oía a través del vestíbulo era la de Kreacher. Remus lo odió en ese momento.

El elfo doméstico pronto se uniría a su madre en la pared.

Sirius se había ido para siempre. Canuto se había perdido para el mundo. Ahora solo quedaba un verdadero Merodeador. Ahora solo quedaba Remus Lupin.

Se sentó envarado en una silla del salón, mirando a las fotos de la pared. Ninguna mostraba la alegre cara de Sirius. Ninguna era un recordatorio de su buen amigo. Nadie en el mundo se preocupó por el soldado perdido. Nadie en el mundo guardaría luto por él.

-¿Te sientes bien?, Remus-preguntó Molly, saliendo de la cocina. Ella no había estado allí. No había visto la horrible mirada que él había visto en la cara de Sirius… sus ojos… cayendo a través del velo… A ella nunca le había gustado Sirius, de hecho, lo odiaba.

Fue en ese momento, mirando a su rostro sonrojado que Remus recordó la discusión que ella y Sirius habían tenido el verano anterior, cuando Harry había llegado al cuartel general. Molly había mirado la cara de Sirius, buscando un poco de comprensión por su parte.

-Tienes que entenderlo, Sirius, es el mejor amigo de mi hijo.

-Bien.-Sirius se mostró arrogante.-Es el hijo de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Remus?-ahora Molly le hablaba, dedicándole una mirada preocupada. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.-contestó Remus, alejándose de ella. No podía enfrentarse a ella ahora. Sentía una mezcla de miedo y soledad. Esas cosas a las que no se había acercado desde que no era más que un niño, pero ahora era mucho más duro hacer frente a las sombras. Sirius estaba muerto. Y él estaba solo.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Harry ahora?-preguntó Arthur, sentándose a la mesa. Parecía muy cansado, muy preocupado por el mundo. Tampoco había estado allí. Ambos estaban a salvo de la mirada que continuaba destellando en la cabeza de Remus.

Sus ojos. Los ojos de Sirius. Habían estado vivos cuando fueron asesinados. El resto de su cuerpo había estado inmovil. Pero Sirius... había mirado a Harry. Harry no se había dado cuenta de ello. Harry había estado en estado de shock. Pero...

Sirius había mirado a Harry.

Un dolor atravesó el corazón de Remus. Sabía que siempre se sentiría mal por la pérdida de su amigo. Pero Harry sentiría un dolor peor por la pérdida de su padrino. Pobre Harry. Había pasado demasiado.

Había pasado demasiado.

-Remus, querido ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada? ¿Una taza de té? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla?

-Estoy bien, Molly. Estoy bien.-dijo.-Creo que vosotros dos deberíais ir al colegio, a mirar como está vuestro hijo. Fue muy valiente anoche.

-Fue muy estúpido anoche-gruñó Arthur, y se levantó con facilidad de su sitio en la mesa.-¡Pudo haber conseguido que lo matasen! Él…

-Permaneció fiel a sus amigos-lo interrumpió Remus, esbozando una triste sonrisa. Molly y Arthur lo miraron, sin saber exactamente qué decir. A Remus no le importaba. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba marcharse.

-Bien.-Molly carraspeó, mientras se secaba las manos en una toalla, añadió.-Si… bien… si tu te quedas aquí para… vigilar el fuerte. Sería bueno ir a ver a Ron.

-Cuidaré de todo.-le aseguró, y forzó otra cansada sonrisa en su cansado rostro. Molly le dedicó otra preocupada mirada, y luego tomó su abrigo.

-Vamos, Arthur.-y Arthur siguió a su esposa obedientemente a la chimenea y a Hogwarts.

Remus estaba solo.

Sus ojos habían estado tan vivos. Volvían de nuevo a él. ¿Habían sido solo dos horas antes, cuando él había estado sentado allí, jugando al ajedrez mágico con Sirius? Ahora estaba solo.

Se levantó en sus temblorosas piernas, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Subiendo las desvencijadas escaleras, pasó a Kreacher (¡Inmundicia! ¡Sangres Sucias! ¡Mestizos!), y a través del marco de la puerta cubierto de telarañas. Había sido la habitación de Sirius. Todo permanecía en su sitio, justo como él lo había dejado. Los pósters de chicas muggles, la parafernalia de Gryffindor de la que su amigo había estado tan orgulloso… todo era intocable por el tiempo, por la gente, por… nada…

Remus se sentó en la cama. Estaba todavía marcada con el cuerpo de su propietario. Todavía olía a Sirius. Había unos cuantos pelos en la almohada. Remus cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Todavía no podía creerlo. A lo mejor, si se iba a la cama, y tenía una buena noche de descanso, podría despertar por la mañana, para encontrar a su viejo amigo dando vueltas por la casa, como siempre. A lo mejor, con solo cerrar los ojos, y abrirlos de nuevo, muy lentamente… él estaría vivo…

A lo mejor, si simplemente los mantenía cerrados, Sirius volvería y le hablaría. A lo mejor ya había esperado lo suficiente…

_Remus, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos. El sueño era muy real. Quería que siguiese. Quería oír esa voz baja y que arrastraba las palabras, de nuevo. Quería que Sirius le hiciese algún tipo de señal.

-Te estoy esperando.-replicó al aire que lo rodeaba. Podía sentir su pecho contra el colchón. Podía oír a Kreacher riéndose un piso más abajo.

-_¿Por qué?_-preguntó el supuesto fantasma desde la puerta. Si, ahí sería donde él habría estado, en la puerta, apoyado contra ella, con los brazos cruzados y el pelo ante los ojos.

-Vas a volver.-susurró Remus.

-_Ahora, Lunático_-Sirius se rió, cambiando su peso a su pie izquierdo.- _¿Por qué habrías de pensar semejante estupidez? Ambos sabemos perfectamente que me he ido._

-No puedes. Estás vivo. Te necesitamos, Sirius. Harry te necesita... La Orden...

-_Hay cosas por las que luchar, Remus._- lo interrumpió. Su voz estaba más cerca. Había caminado hacia la cama.-_Y las cosas que dijiste son solo unas cuantas de todas ellas._

-Canuto, yo...

_-Se fuerte_-dijo-_Eres todo lo que Harry tiene ahora. __Eres el último Merodeador. Tienes que continuar. Tienes que dejarme ir._

-¡No puedo! ¡Sin ti o sin James no soy nada!

-_Eso es un montón de mierda.-_masculló Sirius-_Tu y yo sabemos que siempre fuiste el más astuto. __El más sensato. Eso es por lo que sigues vivo. __Eso es por lo que estás en la Orden, Remus._

-No quiero estar vivo.

Sirius se rió. Remus no sabía por qué. No encontraba nada divertido en aquella situación. Estaba hablando con alguien que ya no estaba vivo, lo que probaba que se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba llorando. Estaba solo en aquella casa maldita, con un elfo idiota y un cuadro de un muerto. Y ahora, era el último merodeador.

-_Escucha, Lunático.-_dijo Sirius.-_Tú viste el principio de esta Gran Guerra, y vas a ver el final. Ahora, levántate de mi cama, lávate la cara y baja las escaleras. Dumbledore va a venir por aquí en cualquier momento. ¡Y mira lo que le estás haciendo a mi almohada! __¡Está innundada! ¡Largo, lárgate de ahí! ¡Deja de lloriquear! ¡Mírate! __¿Que diría James? A parte, alguien tiene que darle a Colagusano una buena patada en el trasero. Se lo merece, ¿no crees?_

Lupin se secó los ojos, y los abrió. Esta solo de nuevo. Sirius se había ido.

Kreacher volvió a subir las escaleras, arrastrando los pies lentamente, y pasó por delante de la puerta murmurando.

-¡Locos mestizos sucios hablando solos! ¡El pobre Kreacher y su señora tienen que sufrirlo!

Lupin se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta el escritorio, donde rollos sobre rollos de pergamino estaban colocados. Se sentó y tomó unos cuantos para leer. Se sentía como si fuese un intruso, pese a que Sirius estuviese muerto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Espiarle?

Remus se sonrió a sí mismo, secándose los ojos de nuevo, empezando a hojear entre los papeles.

_15 Enero, 1995_

_Sirius, _

_No dejes tu casa de nuevo. __Es tu última advertencia._

_Firmado,_

_A.D._

Dumbledore.

Había una letra inacabada para Harry. Una amenazante para los Dursleys (Sirius nunca la había enviado). Una lista de todas las criaturas que acechaban en la cocina y en el salón (escrita por Molly)

Y entonces… de repente… una escritura que Remus no había visto durante años. Cuatro caligrafías. Juntas, todas escritas en letra roja. Había sido hecho para parecer sangre, de cuatro chicos que estaban demasiado asustados como para pincharse a si mismos. Se leía:

_Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas. En esta noche del 31 de Octubre, 1975, los cuatro Merodeadores se comprometen a seguirse unos a otros hasta que la muerte nos separe. También nos comprometemos a mantener el secreto del Gran Poder que poseemos. Oh, si… y a una cosa más. A hacer de la vida de Quejicus un infierno en vida durante y después de Hogwarts._

_Firmado (en orden no significativo)_

_Canuto_

_Lunático_

_Cornamenta_

_Colagusano_

Remus sonrió de nuevo, y las palabras de tan solo unos minutos atrás aparecieron en su mente.

_Permaneció fiel a sus amigos._

----------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Soy Thaly, después de haber traducido este trabajito. Espero, de verdad, que os haya gustado. Porque a mi, desde luego, me ha hecho llorar de una forma impresionante. Tal vez porque estoy sensible, o tal vez porque ha tocado un tema que me ha dolido de una forma que no logro concebir. En fin… que espero que mandéis muchos reviews, ya no por mi, si no por la autora, que ha accedido a dejarme hacer esto, y que, a decir verdad, se lo merece, o no?_

_Intentaré actualizar en cuanto pueda, pero me lo tomaré con calma, porque estoy hasta arriba de exámenes. Pero prometo que lo haré lo antes que pueda. Aun que… si dejáis muchos reviews a lo mejor me animo a traducir más rápido xP… que no, que no puedo estresarme, porque si no estudio suspendo, y me castigan y muero y no puedo traducir… aun que eso es algo que no os importa, xD_

_Eso. Que muchísimas gracias por leernos a Mordred y a mi. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador, y nunca mejor dicho. Os quiero un montón._

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. El monstruo de King's Cross

**Disclaimer: **_El fic sigue sin ser mío. Es de Morded. Yo me limito a traducirlo…_

_Me alegro de que el fic vaya gustando. Espero, en relación a la autora, que vaya siendo un poco más aceptado, porque no quiero que se arrepienta de dejarme traducirlo… Agradecer, y mucho, a todos los que dejasteis reviews en el prólogo. __Ahora la historia pega un cambio radical. Y me gusta. __Yo la voy leyendo con vosotros, y os diré que muy, muy pocas historias, y mucho menos fics, lograron encandilarme como esta._

_No os doy más la brasa…_

_APB Productios os presenta…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Parte 1**

**LOS AÑOS DE COLEGIO**

**Capítulo 1**

**El monstruo de King's Cross**

**C**ada año, Earl Katzenbaum conducía la larga maquina de vapor, roja y brillante, yendo y viniendo a la plataforma 9 ¾. Cada año, veía a los estudiantes que se lanzaban a la aventura, con su vestuario muggle, entrar a través de la barrera mágica y subir a los vagones con emoción. Cada año, sus esperanzados padres los veían partir, saludando, sonriendo, mandando besos y diciendo cosas embarazosas como "_¡Ahora, John Isaac Morris! ¡Si oigo que no te has dado una ducha durante una semana, te mandaré el Vociferador más grande que has visto jamás!_" Cada año, Katzenbaum veía la misma escena con diferentes rostros. Veía a los de Primer Año crecer hasta Séptimo Año, y a sus hermanos y hermanas sucederles. Así que, el caluroso primer día de Septiembre de 1971, no debía tener ninguna diferencia.

Incluso a algunos les resultaba aburrido lo de subir al tren. Earl no era el único que había querido atrancar un de los compartimentos con acero y tragarse la llave. Pero Albus, ese terco director no atendería a sus peticiones. Dumbledore lo había mirado a través de sus gafas de media luna, y dijo, en una voz realmente fuerte "_Todo estudiante debe ser tratado por igual. No importan sus problemas."_

Eso no había funcionado demasiado bien con la señora del carrito de la comida, quien sabía muy bien que tendría que pasar delante del monstruo al menos una vez durante el viaje, si ella tenía alguna intención de conservar su trabajo. Había sido encontrada caminando tensa de un lado a otro, frotándose los brazos como si una corriente de aire hubiese soplado en su cuarto, murmurando para sí misma sobre las atrocidades de los esfuerzos de Dumbledore a favor de la tolerancia.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Te digo que alguien acabará herido! Puedo sentirlo. ¡Algo horrible va a pasar!

Así que Earl, quien había, como siempre, esperado el primer día de colegio, estaba ahora temiéndolo. Las pesadillas acudían más frecuentemente y las semanas se volvieron días, los días se volvieron horas y… finalmente… minutos.

Ahora, el viejo maquinista del Expreso de Hogwarts se veía obligado a mirar por su ventana, la corriente escena de allí abajo. Estudiantes arremolinados alrededor de sus padres, diciendo los últimos adioses. Se preguntaba si podría localizar al pequeño demonio en medio de todos ellos. ¿Tendría pelo saliendo de sus orejas? ¿Tendría bigotes de gato? Empezando a pensarlo, Earl nunca había visto a uno de _ellos_ antes. ¿Eran raros o se parecían a cualquier otro?

Se imaginaba una de veinte pies abriéndose camino hacia el tren, gruñendo y desgarrando a todos al instante. Llevaría el equipaje en la mano, con el uniforme de Hogwarts desgastadas y apretadas en torno a su cuello, como una cadena de ropa.

No podría caber en los compartimientos.

-Ahora recuerda, toda nuestra familia ha ensalzado nuestro nombre quedando en Slytherin. Recuérdalo, chico.

La mirada de Earl cayó junto a un gran pilar, donde tres figuras se estaban despidiendo. Una mujer de buen ver, con la tez muy pálida, estaba girada hacia un chiquillo con el pelo más negro que había visto nunca. El padre, supuso, era un hombre que parecía como si hubiese sido labrado en piedra. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba, bajo su puntiaguda nariz, al chico, como si fuese una cucaracha.

-Lo sé, padre, lo sé.-dijo el chico, quedamente, arrastrando los pies y mirando al suelo.-Lo intentaré pero no yo no elijo.

-Si le muestras a ese viejo harapo de sombrero tu linaje, está obligado a ponerte donde perteneces.-dijo la mujer. Su voz era ronca y cascada. Palmeó a su hijo en el hombro y lo empujó hacia la entrada del tren.-Te escribiremos, y te esperamos en casa para Navidad. Tu hermano estará encantado de verte de nuevo. Y tus primas nos visitarán en vacaciones.

-No puedo esperar-refunfuñó el chico, y empezó su lento camino hacia el tercer vagón. Era un Black. Earl lo sabía por sus ojos oscuros y su pálida complexión. _Otro Slytherin para Hogwarts_, pensó mientras sus ojos volvían a la ansiosa multitud. Quería conseguir una mirada de la bestia que estaba a punto de llegar.

Vio a un chico regordete entrar, agarrando a su mascota, una rata. Era seguido por un flacucho de primer año, con unas gruesas gafas. Luego un chico de aspecto severo, con una nariz aguileña y picuda, que esperaba pacientemente por una chica pelirroja que estaba acompañada por sus padres y quien parecía ser su hermana mayor. La hermana tenía un aspecto de puro disgusto en el rostro, y la madre y el padre se vestían con genuinas ropas muggle.

Muggles, pensó Earl para si mismo.

Paseó sus ojos por la multitud. Ninguno parecía fuera de lugar. Ninguno parecía un monstruo tenebroso con afilados dientes. Eran todos niños.

Hank entró en la sala de máquinas y llamó a la puerta. Earl lo miró, apartando los ojos de la ventana. Hank esbozó la estúpida mueca que siempre tenía en su rostro regordete y dijo:

-Bien, señor, nos vamos en cinco minutos.

-Em... Hank.-Earl detuvo a su ayudante cuando empezó a hablar-¿Tienes la lista a mano? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo.

-Eh… si, Earl.-dijo Hank sacando su carpeta y arrastrando los papeles.-¿Buscas a alguien?

-_Algo,_ en realidad-dijo Earl ácidamente, y apartó la carpeta de él.-¿Recuerdas el nombre de ese niño? Ya sabes… ¿El niño?

-Oh, ¿Te refieres al rarito?

-Si, ese mismo.

-No soy capaz de acordarme… bien… empezaba con una _L_, ¿no?

-¿El nombre o el apellido?

-Em… no lo sé, Erarl. ¿Ninguno? ¿Ambos? ¿A quien le importa? Tenemos tres minutos antes de partir.-Hank agarró su carpeta y atravesó la puerta.

Earl se giró, frotándose el cuello y volvió a mirar la escena del exterior.

Y finalmente, pudo ver al monstruo.

Era un chiquillo, de un metro y medio de altura. No había alcanzado todavía la pubertad, Earl no sabría decirlo. Era huesudo, y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. A tenía puesto su uniforme, que era difícilmente distinguible debida a las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba. Tenía también complementos de la tienda de segunda mano del Callejón Dragón. Sus manos no eran visibles bajo las mangas, y estaban dobladas sobre si mismas como una bata de noche. Su padre estaba con él, todo orgulloso, sonriendo ante el flamante Expreso de Hogwarts. El chiquillo, con su pelo rubio grisáceo, estaba temblando de nervios.

El hombre se agachó para encararse con su hijo, susurró algo en su oído, y le dio un golpe en la espalda. El chiquillo sonrió tristemente, agarró su baúl (que era más grande que él), y se encaminó hacia una de las entradas. El padre secó una lágrima de su ojo, y dijo adiós a su hijo, que partía.

-¡Todos dentro!-anunció Hank desde fuera.-Están todos contados, Earl. Dale.

Earl colocó las palancas en su sitio, y el Expreso de Hogwarts soltó un silbido. En cosa de unos segundos, el gran tren estaba dejando atrás King's Cross, adentrándose en el país.

Y Earl no se sintió mejor.

-------

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Sirius parpadeó y miró hacia arriba, apartando la vista del Profeta Diario. Era un chico con el pelo alborotado que estaba en la entrada, sus gruesas gafas negras dominaban su rostro. Le estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo. Menudo perdedor.

-Claro. No es mi tren.

La sonrisa del chico cuatro-ojos se ensanchó, y se dejó caer en un asiento en frente a él. Sirius lo miró, y luego volvió a leer el periódico.

No había pasado nada interesante en el mundo mágico últimamente. Un hombre llamado Crouch se había convertido en miembro del Wizengamot. Una chica llamada Dorcas Meadowes había sido introducida en uno de los millones de despachos del Ministerio. Jeremiah Sweeny había abierto una nueva tienda en Hogsmeade. Nada importante. Nada interesante. El mejor titular era uno que decía "GRINGOTTS CONTRATA UN NUEVO TROLL DE VIGILANCIA". Fuese lo que fuese lo que quería decir.

-Me llamo James.

Sirius parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Estaba el sabiondo intentando hablar con él de verdad? ¿Entablar conversación? Alzó una ceja, pero la sonrisa de la cara del chico, simplemente se hizo mayor.

-Soy Sirius.

Eso era todo. Volvió a centrarse en el periódico.

-¿Sirius, eh? No es un nombre que se oiga todos los días, ¿sabes?

Sirius se mordió el labio y sus ojos se estrecharon.

-No, no se oye-replicó son apartar los ojos del papel.-Es un nombre de familia.

-¿Es como… la estrella o algo? La estrella perro, ¿sabes?

-No, en realidad no lo sé.

-Oh, claro. Ya veo.-James se aclaró la garganta y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

Bien. El plasta se había callado. Ahora Sirius podría ser miserable en paz.

No quería ir a Hogwarts. Había esperado ir a Durmstrang. Bien, su padre había esperado que fuese a Durmstrang. Su madre, por otra parte, había insistido en que ensalzase el nombre de la familia yendo a Hogwarts. Yendo a Slytherin. Haciendo muchos amigos Slytherin y conociendo una guapa chica Slytherin. Juntos harían preciosos niños Slytherin de sangre pura. Si, su vida estaba planeada para él. Y su vida empezaba hoy, con la Ceremonia de Selección.

-Así que… no eres un gran conversador, ¿no?

-Mmm-Sirius gruñó, fingiendo estar sumergido en un artículo. Era sobre las pastillas de jabón muggle y sus atrocidades.

La sonrisa de James flaqueó, y se revolvió en el asiento, nervioso.

-Si, vale, sé pillar una indirecta. Encuentras ese papel más interesante que a mi. Vale.

-Mmm.-dijo Sirius inconscientemente.

-Disculpen, señores.

Los dos chicos miraron a una mujer realmente guapa, con un carrito lleno de comida. Su pelo estaba desordenado, y parecía extremadamente alterada por alguna razón. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, y sus manos temblaban de miedo. Intentó mantener la voz firme, como cuando les ofreció alguno de los artículos del carrito.

-Hay un nuevo cromo en las ranas de chocolate.-dijo.-Es de Mirva la Magnífica.

-¿De verdad?-dijo James, pareciendo interesado. Se levantó con dificultad y se acercó al carrito. Tomó unas cuantas ranas, las miró, y luego agitó la cabeza.-Nah. No estoy realmente hambriento. Tampoco es que Mirva me guste tanto.

Parecía que la mujer ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Sirius oyó como el carrito rodaba por el pasillo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio al gafitas sentarse de nuevo en frente a él, y sacar algo de su manga. Sirius tiró el periódico de su regazo, y vio un montón de ranas de chocolate en sus brazos. Sintió como si su mandíbula se cayese al suelo.

La sonrisa de James estaba ahí de nuevo, y lanzó una al regazo de Sirius.

-Ahí tienes una. Y disfrútala. Me costó una fortuna.

Y por primera vez, Sirius sonrió tan salvajemente como su nuevo amigo.

No obstante, esta pequeña victoria fue bruscamente interrumpida por una nueva llegada. Una pequeña chica pelirroja, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y jadeante, abrió forzadamente la puerta del compartimiento y luego la cerró con fuerza tras ella. Sin decir una palabra a los dos chicos, intentó cubrir su cara húmeda con una manga de su nuevo uniforme mientras se deslizaba en un asiento al lado de la ventana, y presionaba su enrojecida mejilla contra el cristal. James y Sirius no dijeron nada. Excepto un pequeño grito por parte de Sirius, y los dos chicos siguieron comiendo sus chucherías. No había sido aquella chica quien había empezado el accidente. No, había sido su amigo, que llegó solo unos minutos después.

Un chico de nariz larga, con un grasiento pelo negro y los ojos abiertos de par en par dejó la puerta abierta y pisó a James, que estaba presenciando la amenaza de destripar a Godfrey el Mejor, un cromo de las ranas de chocolate. Con ojos solo para la pequeña chica, el chico se sentó en frente a ella. Los ojos de la chica llamearon, y su ojo izquierdo se entrecerró de una forma que hizo que todos en el compartimiento enmudeciesen.

-No quiero hablar contigo-le espetó al chico, que pareció un poco herido por eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tuney me o-odia. Porque nosotros leímos esa carta de Dumbledore.

-¿Y que?

La chica le lanzó a su amigo una mirada de profundo disgusto.

-¡Que ella es mi hermana!

-Ella es solo una... –el chico se refrenó rapidamente. La chica, demasiado ocupada intentando secarse los ojos sin que se notase, pareció no oírlo. De modo que empezó de nuevo.-¡Pero nosotros nos vamos!-dijo con la máxima alegría posible.-¡Eso es! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!

Ella negó con la cabeza, frotándose los ojos, pero en contra de su voluntad, esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Más te vale estar en Slytherin-dijo el chicho, haciendo que Sirius se tensase. James apartó la mirada de Godfrey el Mejor y se sentó asombrado ante la situación. Sirius se puso más tenso todavía al mirar a su nuevo amigo, hundiéndose lentamente en el asiento, mientras veía la reacción que la palabra "Slytherin" había causado. La chica, sin darse cuenta del cambio en los chicos, sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Esto llevó a James a hablar.

-¿¡Slytherin!?

El chico de nariz ganchuda y la chica pegaron un saltito, como si se diesen cuenta por primera vez de que había más gente en el compartimiento. James soltó una risita incómoda..-¿Quien quiere ir a Slytherin? Creo que me iría, ¿tú no?

Sirius, dándose cuenta de que esa pregunta era para él, sabía que tenía que confesarlo.

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin-dijo en voz baja.

-¡Vaya!-dijo james con algo de temor.-¡Y a mi que me habías parecido normal!

Esas palabras escocieron a Sirius, le hicieron sentirse incómodo… ese era su primer nuevo amigo… y acababa de perderlo. Esa sonrisa misteriosa que siempre parecía encontrar camino hacia su rostro, independientemente de que se pusiese nervioso, apareció, lentamente, en sus labios, y se enderezó, querando que no demostraría que aquellas palabras de James le habían hecho daño.

-A lo mejor yo rompo la tradición-y luego, con un poco de pensamiento rápido, añadió.-¿A dónde irías tu, si pudieses elegir?

-Gryffindor-dijo James, desenvainando una invisible espada en el aire.-¡A donde van los valientes de corazón! ¡Como mi padre!

El chico de nariz ganchuda le dedicó a James una mirada terrorífica y un pequeño bufido. James, obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ofensas hacia su persona.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No.-dijo el chico desafiante.-Si prefieres ser un musculitos a un cerebro…

-¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro?-dijo Sirius, tensándose otra vez. Si iba a haber una pelea, estaba listo. Mitad de los niños de su calle le tenían miedo; esa pequeña bola de grasa no sería nada comparado con el gran Bernie McHiggins, del número 13…

Pero James, en lugar de tensarse, solo pudo reírse, palmeando a Sirius en la espalda con aprobación. Sirius sintió la calidez subir por su interior mientras veía al chico de nariz ganchuda mirarlo ceñudo. La chica agarró la mano de su amigo y se puso de pie, encarando a los dos chicos.

-Vamos, Severus.-dijo.-Encontremos otro compartimento.

-¡Oooooh!-James y Sirius imitaros su voz arrogante, y James, juguetón, puso la zancadilla a Severus mientras caminaba.

-¡Nos vemos, Quejicus!-dijo, mientras los dos desaparecían por el pasillo, con un fuerte golpe de la puerta del compartimiento.

-Conozco a los de su calaña-dijo James, sentándose de nuevo, y continuando en su búsqueda de Mirva.-Vienen de antiguas familias y creen en toda esa cagada de las Artes Oscuras. Créeme, Sirius, tendrá su larga y grasienta nariz dentro de todo tipo de libros oscuros en cuanto lleguemos allá.

Sirius, sabiendo bastante bien que él mismo no era demasiado diferente de Quejicus y al mismo tiempo negando ese aspecto de si mismo, se volvió a centrar en el periódico. Eso fue unos momentos antes de que James dijese muy bajito, casi en un susurro:

-Pero la chica… ella era preciosa.

-------

-Hay un nuevo cromo en las ranas de chocolate.-explicó la mujer al solitario pasajero del compartimiento número deieciséis.-Es de Mirva la Magnífica.

El chiquillo se estrujó las manos. ¡Oh, como le habría gustado comprar el carrito completo! Nunca antes había probado las rabas de chocolate. Había oído hablar de ellas… de lo cálidas y dulces que eran. Y no había desayunado debido a los nervios. Oh, si tan solo hubiese pensado en pedirle dinero a su padre…

-No, está bien.-dijo.-No estoy muy hambriento.

La mujer parecía agitada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Ella sabía. Él sabía que ella sabía. Todos sabían. El maquinista lo había mirado de un modo muy raro cuando había subido al Expreso de Hogwarts. Siempre que alguien le preguntaba su nombre, sabía que recibiría esa mirada agitada a su rostro.

La mujer miró a su mano. Una de sus mangas se había arremangado un poco, durante un segundo, y un largo corte había sido revelado; llegaba hasta el dorso de su mano. Él, rápidamente lo escudó de la mirada, e intentó apartar la mirada del horror escrito en el rostro de la mujer.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso, querido?-preguntó, su voz ya no intentaba esconder su enorme miedo.

El chiquillo miró al suelo enmoquetado, y dijo, en voz muy baja:

-Tengo un gato.

La mujer asintió aturdida, y salió hacia el compartimiento número diecisiete.

Era un error. Lo había sabido desde el principio. Cada intento de encajar en el la sociedad mágica normal era una lucha perdida. Siempre había sido un paria. No importaba lo que hiciese, no importaba lo buenas que fuesen su notas, lo feliz que llegaría a ser, siempre sería… diferente.

Nunca nada cambiaría eso.

_Él_ ya lo sabía en su interior. Había pasado el último viernes. Al final del mes. El demonio había llegado. Lo había sacado del cuerpo y lo había hecho _suyo_. _Él_ siempre vivía dentro del chico, esperando _su_ noche para liberar_se_ y mostrar al mundo el verdadero demonio que se ocultaba en _su_ corazón. _Él_ siempre disfrutaba oyendo los gritos horrorizados y las súplicas del chiquillo.

A _él_ le gustaba.

El chiquillo le tenía miedo a _él._

Era a él, a quien esa mujer debía temer. Pero ella los temía a ambos. Si, ella temía al monstruo y al hombre. Incluso si el monstruo estaba acorralado.

_Veintiocho días más, Remus,_ se dijo a si mismo el chiquillo, mientras se frotaba las manos cada vez más rápido._ Veintiocho días hasta que vuelva._

--------------------------------------------

_Holaaa!! Thaly al teclado!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que a mi me ha encantado, mucho, mucho. Están tal y como me los imaginaba, y además, tenemos escenitas que, los que hayáis leído Deathly, entenderéis. _

_Ese Sirius me ha encantado, y ese James, y ese Remus, pobrecito, que penita me da. De verdad._

_Dejad muchos reviews, que se los traduciré a la autora!!!!! Muchísimas gracias por leernos!!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!! Os quiero!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
